By My Side
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Hidup akan sempurna saat hadir setidaknya satu orang yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Bagiku, akan lebih sempurna lagi jika orang yang ada di sisi kita adalah orang yang kita cintai. / "Sasuke itu memang rajanya penakluk wanita, ya? Sampai-sampai, sahabatku yang manis ini tertarik padanya." / NaruHina/SasuHina/SasuNaru? AU.


Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi Shisui milik saya (^o^∫ɿ) *di-amaterasu Itachi* (?) Okeh, okeh, Naruto dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Mas Kish a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, mungkin OOC, typo(s), alur campuran, dll. (Sepertinya kalian butuh konsentrasi penuh saat membaca ini…? Entahlah.)

Note : Setelah tanda bintang satu (*) adalah kilas balik (_flashback_). Oke? Enjoy!

Awan mendung terseret angin di awal musim panas. Dingin menyelinap. Gerimis mengendap.

Hinata baru saja menolak tawaran Bibi Kurenai meminjam payung saat sendal kuningnya memecah genangan air di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia menanggapi teriakan bibinya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

Di permulaan musim panas ini, Hinata memilih untuk menyelesaikan syal yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan Bibi Kurenai. Di luar perkiraannya, ternyata hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu, syal itu sudah selesai dibuat. Awalnya Hinata mengira pembuatannya akan lama sehingga ia memulai latihan di akhir musim semi agar syal itu selesai sebelum musim gugur tiba. Hinata memang berniat menghadiahkan syal itu pada seseorang yang istimewa baginya agar orang itu tetap merasa hangat di musim gugur.

"Memangnya, syal ini akan kauberikan pada siapa?" tanya Bibi Kurenai di tengah pengerjaan syal itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab singkat, "Teman sekolahku." Ia memang tidak yakin Bibi Kurenai puas dengan jawabannya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia yakin Bibi Kurenai memahami tentang: betapa remaja menyikapi perasaan tak biasa yang muncul terhadap lawan jenis.

**By My Side **

by Emmadehazel

Sasuke Uchiha sedikit heran kala mendapati halte yang dia singgahi—untuk berteduh—sepi di saat hujan seperti sekarang. _Seharusnya banyak pejalan kaki yang bernanung di sini_, pikirnya. Namun dia tidak begitu peduli. Keadaan ini malah membuatnya lebih bisa menikmati teh kotak yang baru dia beli. Menyandarkan payung pada bangku halte, dia meminum teh itu.

Matanya yang tajam memandang awan mendung yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan warna kelabunya, kemudian beralih pada jam tangan yang dia kenakan. Dia menghela napas, lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan teh dan membuang kotaknya di tempat sampah.

Sebenarnya dia sudah berniat mengembangkan payung dan pulang secepat mungkin agar tidak terlambat menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Itachi, tapi begitu melihat sosok yang tak asing berlari menembus hujan, seketika Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hinata… Hyuuga?"

Hinata menggigil sambil memeluk _goodie bag_ Hello Kitty-nya. Ia melirik isi di dalamnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum begitu mendapati sulaman membentuk tulisan _By My Side _yang terdapat di salah satu sisi syal. Frasa itu begitu bermakna bagi Hinata, membuatnya ingin agar musim gugur kali ini datang lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa menyerahkan syal ini pada 'dia' lebih cepat pula.

Gemericik air hujan menyadarkan Hinata. Dingin yang semakin menusuk seolah menggodanya agar berteduh, tapi ia lebih memilih melanjutkan larinya.

Memang ini adalah kesalahannya menolak tawaran meminjam payung Bibi Kurenai. Namun ia cukup tahu diri, payung itu pasti akan digunakan untuk menjemput sepupu kecilnya yang sedang les piano. Hinata juga tidak lantas mengeluhkan Hanabi yang tidak mengantarkan payung seperti biasa, karena sore ini Hinata pulang jauh lebih awal. Mungkin biasanya, Hanabi mengantarkan benda itu beberapa saat sebelum Hinata pulang.

Tiga minggu belakangan ini, rumah Bibi Kurenai memang selalu kedatangan sebuah payung oranye bergaris-garis kuning beserta catatan yang menyatakan bahwa Hanabi Hyuuga mengantarkan payung itu untuk Hinata Hyuuga. Kedua benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di pagar.

Lamunan Hinata buyar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Syarafnya memaksanya melakukan demikian begitu ia merasakan keberadaan sebuah benda di atasnya yang menyongsong hujaman air langit.

_Payung? Siapa? Hanabi-_chan_?_

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Matanya yang serupa ametis meneliti sosok di depannya dari kaki hingga kepala, dan ia terbelalak.

Bukan.

Itu bukan Hanabi.

_Hidup akan sempurna saat hadir setidaknya satu orang yang selalu hadir di sampingmu._

Seperti biasa. Pemuda itu datang ke ruangan sesaat sebelum kelas dimulai, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sudut kanan belakang. Ya, selalu seperti itu. Hinata selalu memperhatikannya.

Hinata memperhatikan bola matanya yang hitam. Hinata mengamati rambut biru dongkernya yang kadang berantakan. Hinata meneliti langkahnya yang santai dan tenang. Hinata juga memantau bagaimana pemuda itu menyikapi semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke itu memang rajanya penakluk wanita, ya? Sampai-sampai, sahabatku yang manis ini tertarik padanya."

Celetukan yang berasal dari belakang, mengagetkan Hinata. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat, sehingga sekarang menghadap ke depan kelas.

Dengan wajah merah yang tertunduk, Hinata berkata, "T-tidak…. Aku hanya—" ia menggeleng, "—aku tidak menyukainya…."

Naruto Uzumaki diam sambil tetap mengaduk campuran cat berwarna biru dan hitam. Dia lalu menyerahkan cat itu pada Hinata seraya berkata, "Kau tidak harus menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tertegun menatap cat itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke—pada rambutnya—lalu ke cat itu lagi.

Dan ia tersenyum. _Warnanya sama_. Menatap Naruto, Hinata berucap pelan, "Terima kasih."

"Apa kabar semuanya? Di kelas melukis kali ini kalian akan langsung melukis sesuai tema, oke?" suara Yakumo-_sensei_ menyadarkan semua murid. Guru muda itu melangkah anggun ke papan tulis, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana. "Perhatian!" teriaknya, "_By my side_. Apa yang muncul di pikiran kalian begitu membaca frase ini, silakan kalian lukis sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Di detik selanjutnya, dia melirik Hinata yang—dia yakini—sedang bergumam, "Uchiha-_kun_…."

_Bagiku, akan lebih sempurna lagi jika orang yang ada di sisi kita adalah orang yang kita cintai._

"Siapa ini? Sekilas seperti Sasuke, tapi sekarang aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin." Naruto menggaruk rambutnya sambil mengamati lukisan yang menjadi sasaran pertamanya di galeri sekolah sekarang.

Sang pelukis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata, tersenyum malu, lalu menjawab, "Dua orang dijadikan satu. Uchiha-_kun_ dan Naru."

Uzumaki berambut kuning terbelalak. "APA?! Maksudmu… ini bayanganmu mengenai anakku dengan Sasuke?!" tanyanya sambil melotot ke arah Hinata.

Spontan saja Hinata tertawa. "Bukan, tapi—"

"Menma."

"Eh?" Naruto mengernyit mendengar sebuah suara bariton di belakangnya. Namun, begitu dia melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, dia sudah langsung paham siapa gerangan orang itu.

"U-Uchi—"

Benar, kan?

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang menatap lukisan Hinata sambil bergumam, "Nama Menma cocok untuknya."

"Benarkah? Hm? Menma ya?" Sang Uzumaki berjalan mendekati lukisan yang menggambarkan lelaki berambut biru dongker, bermata biru cerah, dan mempunyai tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Dengan latar belakang sosok rubah abstrak, lelaki itu hanya memakai celana dan jaket hitam yang tidak ia tutup bagian depannya sehingga memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang atletis. Tangan kanan lelaki itu masuk ke saku celana, sedangkan yang kiri memegangi sebuah topeng yang ada di ubun-ubun kirinya.

"Konsepnya lain dari yang lain. Pewarnaannya kontras. Goresannya juga lembut." Sambil tetap memperhatikan lukisan tersebut, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. Begitu menoleh pada gadis berambut panjang itu, dia berkata, "Tak heran lukisan ini menjadi yang terbaik."

"T-terima kasih, Uchiha-_kun_," balas Hinata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya yang merekah tanpa diminta.

Hening berkuasa.

"Siapa namamu?" Uchiha yang agak _introvert _itu bertanya, kemudian.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ehm…, Hyuuga, ngomong-ngomong…" Sasuke berjalan ke sisi kanan Hinata, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu, dan berbisik, "Ini bukan gambaranmu mengenai anakku dengan orang berambut kuning itu kan?"

_Aku terlalu terpaku pada pemikiranku sendiri, sehingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang yang selalu ada di sisi kita adalah orang yang mencintai kita._

"Aku jawab: tentu saja bukan."

Lukisan-potret-Hinata yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto tertunda sebentar penyelesaiannya karena kini sang pelukis tengah tergelak. Hatinya bahagia karena ternyata tindakan Sasuke membisiki Hinata bukanlah suatu hal yang mencurigakan. "Dasar Sasuke! Ternyata dia polos juga. Hahaha! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

Hinata pun terkikik di tengah kekecewaannya mengingat dialog itu adalah akhir dari percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

"T-tapi, Hinata…" Naruto mengelap setitik air di sudut matanya, "Kenapa kau menggabungkan aku dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hyuuga yang menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas untuk menumpahkan warna biru, menjawab malu, "Memang aku ingin selalu ada di samping Uchiha-_kun_, tapi tak adil rasanya kalau aku melupakan Naru."

_Hanya belas kasihan, ya? _Naruto tersenyum miris. Sambil memandang air mancur di tengah taman, dia bergumam, "Berarti kalian sudah saling kenal, ya…?"

Gadis yang selalu menjadi objek lukisan Naruto, mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab, "Karena lukisan itu. _By my side_. K-kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Yakumo-_sensei._"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menghela napas, "Kudengar dia dan kawan-kawannya akan bersenang-senang di Konoha Amusement Park besok," ucapnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata menatap Naruto, mengabaikan lukisan abstraknya sebentar.

"Hm. Kujemput jam sembilan."

Maka, pada jam sepuluh pagi keesokan harinya, di sanalah mereka; Konoha Amusement Park yang penuh dengan _cosplayer_ lucu dan wahana unik, serta teriakan orang-orang yang menaiki "halilintar" dan benda-benda mengerikan lainnya_._

"Naru," panggil Hinata. Ia berjalan di depan Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencari seseorang.

"Ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari kameranya.

"D-dia… tidak kelihatan," kata Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu kembali memusatkan atensinya pada kamera digital. "Dia ada di antara pengunjung," balasnya ringan.

"Di mana?"

"Langkahkan saja kakimu ke mana kau ingin pergi."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, tepat di saat Naruto menggamit tangannya dan menariknya pergi sambil berkata, "Ayo, kita beli es krim saja."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku di depan pohon rindang yang di sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai jenis kedai makanan.

"Nah, kau tunggu di sini saja. Akan kubelikan es krim rasa jeruk, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto segera melarikan tubuhnya menjauh dari sana.

"Mm." Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto sambil tetap menjangkau semua hal di sekitarnya agar dapat masuk ke ruang pandang. Namun, seberapa teliti ia mengamati, tak sekali pun sosok Sasuke muncul di sana. Pun Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa mengatur napasnya menahan sabar.

Tak terasa, waktu telah menggulirkan 360 derajat gerakan jarum jam sebanyak 30 kali. Hinata hampir saja beranjak dari bangku itu, kalau saja "sesuatu" tak menahan niatnya.

"Halo, nona manis! Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Berdiri di depannya, seekor rubah oranye berekor sembilan—bukan dalam makna sebenarnya. Dia hanya _cosplayer._

Dan Hinata berhenti bukan karena tertarik dengan benda itu, melainkan karena suara yang amat ia kenal.

"Daripada muram seperti ini, lebih baik perhatikan sekelilingmu. Lihat orang-orang yang selalu menemanimu, oke?" Rubah itu—Kyuubi, si ekor sembilan—kembali berkata. Kali ini dengan gerakan tubuh memutar, dan kedua tangan yang menepuk satu sama lain.

Hinata hanya terdiam, terpaku.

Kyuubi meraih es krim yang tadi ia letakkan di bangku di samping bangku Hinata. "Mau es krim?" Dia menunjukkan benda menggiurkan itu, kemudian membuka tutupnya. Setelah itu, dia menarik tangan kanan sang gadis Hyuuga, lalu menaruh es krim dalam genggaman gadis itu.

Hinata kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. "N-Naru…. Ini tidak lucu."

Sang Kyuubi melepas kepalanya, sehingga sekarang menampakkan wajah Naruto yang sedang berekspresi terluka. "Aku tidak menemukan _cosplayer _Hello Kitty, jadi… maaf, ya?"

"Bukan itu. Kau… membuatku menunggu lama." Hinata berusaha agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, atau dengan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ia pun hanya bisa menggigit sebagian es krim jeruk yang dilelehi selai _blueberry_.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf." Suara Naruto terdengar lagi, hampir bersamaan dengan suara aneh yang—

_JEPRET!_

—terdengar seperti suara kamera?

Hinata pun menoleh, dan langsung mendapati kamera yang sedang disodorkan Naruto—menampilkan foto wajahnya yang belepotan selai.

"Naru, k-kemarikan!"

Naruto tergelak, dan berlari mundur. "Aku akan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke~! Ehehehe!"

"J-jangan! Naruuu!"

_Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengabaikanmu. Kau yang selalu ada di setiap langkahku. Kau yang menghirup udara yang sama denganku._

"Kau menonton dorama lagi dan membayangkan adegan-adegan romantis dengan Sasuke, iya kan?"

Hinata langsung merasakan sebuah pukulan telak begitu ia memencet tombol hijau di ponsel untuk menghentikan alunan suara Ayumi Hamazaki sekaligus untuk menjawab panggilan telepon.

"Itu bukan salam yang baik untuk membuka percakapan telepon, Naru," ujar Hinata sambil mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi bersandar pada punggung kasur.

Tak lama berselang, suara dari seberang kembali terdengar, "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Hinata melirik jam dinding kamarnya, dan langsung menyetujui ucapan sahabat baiknya itu. "Tapi kenapa kau m-meneleponku?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum."

Hinata diam memikirkan: _Apa hal ini begitu penting?_

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau marah?" suara Naruto yang khas menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Marah? Kenapa? T-tidak. Tenang saja." Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Aku kira kau marah karena tidak bertemu Sasuke tadi."

Dahi sang gadis Hyuuga pun mengernyit. "Naru, kurasa konyol sekali jika kulimpahkan rasa marah itu padamu."

"Aku berbohong."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke tidak benar-benar pergi ke sana. Dia tidak pergi ke Amusement Park."

Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, Naruto dibuat heran dengan bunyi telepon terputus yang kali ini terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

_TUT TUT TUUUT_.

_Bahkan di saat semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik, kau masih menempatkanku ke dalam jangkauan pandangmu._

Akhir musim semi kali ini meninggalkan kesan yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Bunga sakura berguguran lebih cepat, tak terkecuali pohon yang sekarang sedang dia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya. Dan bukan cuma itu, dia pun merasa kecewa dengan Hinata yang memutus telepon secara tiba-tiba kemarin.

Bukan, tepatnya dia menyesal telah membuat Hinata memutus telepon tiba-tiba.

Dia tahu ini salahnya. Benar-benar tahu. Tapi dia tak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa dahinya basah. Dan di saat dia mendongakkan kepala, dia sadar bahwa cuaca pun sedang tidak bersahabat.

Pemuda pemilik enam kumis yang khas itu mengedarkan pandangan, menjelajahi seluk beluk taman kota yang biasa digunakan Hinata di setiap akhir pekan sebagai tempat melampiaskan imajinasinya—melukis. Juga merupakan tempat di mana Naruto bisa sepenuhnya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gadis itu; gadis yang tidak sekadar sahabat dalam angan-angannya.

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang tak asing berlari menembus hujan. Berusaha menyelamatkan kanvas dan kuas beserta cat yang ada di pelukannya.

Naruto bangkit dari dunia fananya, dan refleks mengembangkan payung yang dia siapkan dari rumah, lalu berlari mendekati sosok yang sekarang telah melewati air mancur.

Begitu sampai di sisi sosok itu, Naruto pun membagi payungnya agar mereka berdua terlindungi dari hujaman air mata langit. Dan dia langsung bertanya, "Hinata-_chan_, apa kau masih marah?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada benda-benda kesayangannya, lalu menjawab, "T-tidak, Naru. Aku tidak marah."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang longgar, dan itu adalah sehelai jas hujan. Dia langsung memakaikan benda itu pada Hinata. "Lalu kenapa kau memutus telepon kemarin?" tanya Naruto sambil membenahi jas plastik bening itu.

"Seperti yang kaubilang, kan. Aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut," jawab Hinata yang konsentrasinya sedikit terbagi karena perlakuan Naruto.

Uzumaki berambut kuning pun langsung terdiam. Kemudian dia berkata dengan suara keras karena hujan juga semakin deras, "Kalau kau ingin bertemu Sasuke, akan kuusahakan."

"Naru, ini bukan tentang itu." Hinata menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. "Aku hanya kecewa kau membohongiku. Kalaupun kau jujur, aku akan tetap pergi."

Senyap menyelinap sejenak, hingga akhirnya terdengar balasan. "Aku meragukan perkataanmu," nada suara itu datar. Bukan khas Naruto.

Dan Hinata tidak ingin larut dalam atmosfer suram yang mungkin akan menjadi agam. Maka dari itu, ia pun mencoba memikirkan topik pembicaraan lain.

"M-musim gugur akan datang lebih cepat." Hinata menghela napas. "Mau kubuatkan syal? Aku akan belajar pada bibiku."

"Cukup. Kalau sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan hal itu hanya pada Sasuke, jangan katakan padaku. Jangan membohongiku."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan kekosongan di sampingnya.

Karena setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi bersama payung oranye bergaris-garis kuning miliknya.

Menghilang.

Namun, Hinata tahu dia _tidak_ benar-benar menghilang…

…setidaknya selama Hinata menyadari bahwa ia masih ada di ruang lingkup penglihatan Naruto.

Lukisan potret Hinata yang setiap minggunya ada di galeri sekolah, adalah saksi bisunya.

Dan jangan lupakan satu benda lainnya, yang baru Hinata sadari.

_Sekarang, pantaskah aku mengharapkanmu? Adakah kesempatan untuk kita memperbaiki semuanya?_

Hinata tertegun menatap orang di depannya, lalu beralih ke payung oranye bergaris-garis kuning di atasnya, kemudian kembali pada orang itu. "N-Naru…," gumamnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pulang lebih awal dari biasanya."

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Hinata memandang payung lagi, lalu menyuarakan dugaannya, "Kau menaruh payung ini di depan rumah Bibi dan menulis catatan bahwa yang memberikannya adalah Hanabi. Lalu saat aku pulang, Hanabi meminta payung ini dan esok paginya dikembalikan padamu. Kau pasti memberikan alamat e-mail Konohamaru untuk memaksa Hanabi melakukan ini dan merahasiakannya dariku. Itu, kan, yang kaulakukan tiga minggu ini?"

"Analisa yang bagus, Hinata-_chan_," ungkap Naruto dengan nada sedikit jenaka.

Hinata kembali menatap mata Naruto yang sejernih safir. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia membiarkan tangannya menyibak poni Hinata dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. "Apa masih harus kukatakan?"

Hyuuga berambut indigo hanya terdiam. Kata-kata yang telah terangkai seolah tertahan oleh sesak di dadanya.

"Maaf karena belakangan ini tidak pernah menemanimu. Tapi sungguh, aku selalu melihatmu, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Naruto. Kali ini sambil menyeka air di pipi Hinata.

Di detik selanjutnya, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Naruto. "Aku yang menjauhimu. Kau masih di tempat yang sama, melihatku. Tapi aku menjauhimu."

Gemericik gerimis mengisi jeda.

Kemudian, tanpa ada alasan yang pasti, Hinata mendapati dirinya mengeluarkan syal dari tasnya, lalu melingkarkan benda itu di leher Naruto, pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku."

"Ini…?" Naruto memandang syal biru itu dengan heran.

"Syal pertama buatanku."

"Tapi… Sasuke—"

"Tapi Naru yang selalu ada untukku," Hinata menginterupsi. "M-maafkan aku. Kuharap kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Gemericik gerimis tergantikan oleh tetes-tetes air yang datang bersamaan dengan matahari. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, saat itu juga muncul sebuah lengkungan teja pemilik tujuh macam warna.

Naruto pun demikian. Dia juga membentuk lengkungan di wajahnya—dengan bentuk terbalik. "Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal."

Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir halte masih memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata sampai dia merasakan getaran di saku bajunya. Sang Uchiha pun langsung menjawab tanpa ragu begitu tahu siapa gerangan sang penelepon. "Ya, Karin? Apakah Aniki dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah menunggu lama?"

**FIN**

**A/N **

_So yeah, Naruto always draws Hinata in his paintings. _

FYI, Menma itu memang ada. Bukan yang di _series_ lho, tapi di _movie_ (Road To Ninja). Dia itu reinkarnasi Naruto, tapi penampilannya seperti gabungan Naruto sama Sasuke (menurutku). XD

Untuk lukisan buatan Hinata, saya dapat inspirasi dari _www . orin . deviantart gallery / # / d597i0h_ (hilangkan spasi).

Plotnya sederhana banget, ya, haha. Mohon dimaklumi, karena saya baru bangkit dari hiatus puanjaaang (nyambung gitu?).

Oh ya, kalimat-kalimat di antara _flashback_ itu…. Anggap saja isi hati Hinata saat menyadari kesetiaan Naruto.

Maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan (alur terlalu bertele-tele, salah satunya). (_ _)

Dan kalau ada uneg-uneg tentang _fanfic_ di atas, jangan ragu ditulis di kotak _review_ (usahakan login; FFn, FB, Twitah [?], apapun, tak masalah…).

_Thanks for reading_.


End file.
